Konoha's Gay Parade
by Blaize The Stray
Summary: After taining was interrupted, Naruto gets introduced to a gay parade? In Konoha!


Ok so here▓s another short stupid little thing. I▓m not to fond of the way it was written but I▓m sure some people enjoy the thought of Konoha having a ⌠gay parade■. Sasuke▓s a little out of character but I mean hey, sasuke has got to have a side that isn▓t perfect, bitchy, and angsty. Besides he looks better when he smiles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way!

Konoha's Gay Parade!

Naruto sat up in bed, the sun light hitting the edge of the room. His head being over whelmed with memories of the previous night. He was confused about the events...it sort of went like this.  
It all started in the early afternoon, when his team took a break from their rigorous training. A jounin came running up to them to inform them of a festival. Sakura gave the typical girl reaction, Kakashi simply pulled out his perverted little book, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi told everyone they could leave and prepare for the festival, "Naruto...I want a word with you," Sasuke said walking into the forrest. Naruto ran to catch up to him and followed Sasuke until he stopped in the middle of the path.

He turned to face Naruto, "Naruto...I don't know how to explain this..." he began his eyes that were previously turned to the ground flickered up to read Naruto's expression briefly then flickered back down. Naruto stepped forward a little unsure of what was going on, "Sasuke...I'm sure I can understand," Naruto said timidly, not used to being consulted by Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes flew to Naruto's gaze, and his eyes burned intensely. Before Naruto knew it, his face was in Sasuke's hands and Sasuke's lips were crushing his. Naruto felt himself be pushed against a tree, Sasuke pulled away to stare into Naruto's eyes, "Naruto, I've always...liked you. And...I was wondering if you would go to a...different part of the festival with me," he said, he seemed almost shy.

Naruto was speechless for a second the only thing that escaped his lips was an,■Ok┘■ he was shocked not only from the kiss but at the mere thought of the perfect, sucessful, popular Sasuke asking him out was a bit┘overwhelming. Sasuke left a sweet kiss on his cheek before quickly departing leaving a baffled Naruto. Who, after pinching himself several times found himself to be awake and not in some strange dream, dashed off to his apartment. There he dawned a red Yukata which was a nice change from orange and left outside to wait for Sasuke as the sun set over the horizon, Naruto watching it go down in wonder. He watched it until two strong hand ran themselves through his hair, ⌠You look stunning,■ Sasuke said, Naruto turned to face a very (though he hated to admit it) sexy looking Sasuke.

His Yukata was opened slightly revealing his well toned chest and the deep purple shade brought out his pale skin in the growing dark. Naruto gasped only slightly, ⌠Sasuke┘I▓m not gay,■ he said simply, Sasuke snorted, ⌠You▓ll change your mind after tonight,■ he promised seductively. Naruto allowed Sasuke to take his hand and lead him down the back streets of Konoha, where there seemed to be a different kind of situation taking place, ⌠Sasuke┘are we┘at a gay parade?■ Naruto asked, Sasuke smirked and pulled him into the main street. Naruto imediately found himself aroused at the guys who walked around in thongs, their bodies exposed. Sasuke▓s hand rested on Naruto▓s back and slid down to his waist, ⌠Come, let▓s get you converted,■ Sasuke said before leading them into the streets.

They wandered the streets of Konoha▓s ⌠gay parade■ and watched performers. They ate sweets and shared drinks, Naruto losing himself in the enjoyment of the festival he didn▓t seem to mind that Sasuke always held his hand or wrapped his arms around him. Naruto had gotten some cotton candy (a favorite of the sugar crazed blonde) and after he took a bite, he smiled up at Sasuke who could do nothing but giggle at the sight of Naruto▓s face covered in sticky pink stuff. Sasuke had leaned down and licked Naruto▓s lips clean of the pink stuff, earning whoops and hollers from the surrounding homosexual men. After pulling away Naruto▓s face was as pink as the cotton candy.

Naruto remembered how he always blushed when sasuke would give him a smile. Why did his smile have to be so cute? Naruto stopped once and demanded why Sasuke always made him blush, ⌠Because it looks cute on you,■ he said before pulling Naruto to some other event. Naruto felt oddly privledged to see the brighter side of Sasuke this evening. He felt he was being trusted with the human side of Sasuke, the side that no one thought he had.

They played a manner of games, Sasuke in a strangely uncharcteristic playful mood. Until the festival came to an end and Sasuke lead Naruto home. When they got to the door, Sasuke pulled Naruto into the most soul-searing, mind-blowing kiss he had ever had. When Sasuke pulled away their gazes locked, this whole situation had appeared so suddenly before the teens. Each knowing that the other had had feelings before this night, or else why would they have been so comfortable?

This had to have been burning through the atmosphere whenever they came close. Their passions must▓ve been kept a secret from even themselves, and this night may be the only chance they had to show it┘the only chance┘

Naruto was blown away as he remembered the night of passionate sex that kept replaying in his mind. The way his lips tingled at the thought of Sasuke coming near, butterflies growing in his stomach whenever the thought of that gorgeous man touching him. The next thing he heard was the sound of the shower turning off which he had just noticed. And then out of his bathroom came a hot, wet Sasuke smirking at him. In just a towel Sasuke crawled on to the bed and planted a kiss on Naruto▓s lips┘ready to do it again┘ 


End file.
